


Flight Mode.

by londonisred



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:36:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/londonisred/pseuds/londonisred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En el vuelo rumbo a Wales. Lukas quiere otra fotografía junto a Alexis y Jack solo quiere molestar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flight Mode.

“Ven, tomémonos una fotografía”

“¿Otra más?”

“Por favoooooooor” Lukas imploró fingiendo rogar desde su asiento. 

“Está bien” Alexis aceptó después de menear la cabeza en un gesto resignado. De todos modos no era como si pudiese negarse. El alemán jamás aceptaba un no por respuesta y las pocas veces que el chileno se le había negado, Lukas siempre lo hacía cambiar de opinión. Alexis pensó que era mejor ahorrarse todo eso y decir que sí a la primera.

El rubio alargó su brazo para que la cámara de su dispositivo móvil pudiese capturar ambos rostros en la misma toma. Fue cuando Jack los llamó desde el otro lado del pasillo.

“¡Hey, yo también quiero salir en esa!” Exclamó con su característico acento inglés.

Alexis sonrió. “Claro”

Lukas resopló.

“Oh, Lukas, Lukas… Disimula un poco” Jack bromeó guiñando un ojo. El delantero británico sabía que estaba siendo un mal tercio en aquella ecuación y que el alemán se vengaría después por haberse entrometido en la fotografía. Pero vamos, disfrutar del rostro frustrado de su compañero valía la pena.

“¿Qué es lo que debe disimular?” Alexis preguntó.

Jack soltó una carcajada. “Y tu deberías ser menos ingenuo, cariño” Dijo palmoteando suavemente el rostro del latino con su mano.

Alexis alzó una ceja. Por supuesto que él no entendía nada.

Lukas negó exasperado “¿Nos tomaremos la _selfie_ o qué?”

Acto seguido los dos delanteros y el centrocampista sonrieron a la cámara, el flash se dejó oír y la fotografía fue tomada.

Inmediatamente Jack arrebató el teléfono de la mano de Lukas. “La publicaré en mi Instagram” Dijo antes de llevarse el aparato a su asiento.

“Idiota” El alemán soltó dejando que su compañero se llevara su móvil. 

“Y yo ni siquiera sé si salí bien en la foto” Alexis comentó de pronto.

Lukas se volteó a mirar al chileno sentado atrás. “¿Y tú no piensas venir a sentarte conmigo?”

Alexis se puso de pie sin siquiera contestar. Otra vez, no era como si pudiese decirle que no. Abandonó su asiento para ir junto a su amigo. 

Desde el otro lado del pasillo la carcajada de Jack se dejó oír por todo el avión.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en esta fotografía de [aquí](http://instagram.com/p/vJIHFfOJ-m/)


End file.
